


Bring You Out With Laughs

by AutismGirl4998



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Aso is mention there, Bring Ryoken Happiness Week, Gen, Just a Family Moment there, Slight Kyoko x Aso Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutismGirl4998/pseuds/AutismGirl4998
Summary: To bring Ryoken out from shutting the world out, Kyoko tells the 11 year old about some funny stuff that is mostly about Aso.For Bring Ryoken Happiness Week
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken & Taki Kyoko
Kudos: 3





	Bring You Out With Laughs

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Bring Ryoken Happiness Week is now here and this prompt is Laughter. I thought I might do a Ryoken and Kyoko moment since Baira does care for Ryoken as if he is her own child. So enjoy the story!

Ryoken stares at his father laying comatose in the bed. It's been 3 years since his father has been released from prison and he has suddenly fallen into a coma. So his Uncle Aso and Aunt Kyoko put him on life support for his father can still live, but it's not the same.

Kyoko watches the 11 year old boy staring at his father, with a sad look on her face. She walks over to him and grabs him by the shoulders. "Come on, Ryoken, it's time for bed."

Ryoken didn't say anything, so he just gets up and leaves his father's side to go to bed.

Since his father's release and his coma, Ryoken has became a mute for the last 3 months, which made Kyoko very worried.

Once Ryoken got his pajamas on, Kyoko goes into his room and sat down on his bed. "Ryoken. Will you do good on school instead of just skipping it this time?" She asked him.

Ryoken didn't say anything at all, he just looks down at the floor, looking so sad.

Kyoko also made a sad face as well when he didn't say anything. "Ryoken, please say something…"

Ryoken didn't say anything. Just looking down at the floor.

Kyoko sighs a bit. She needs to get him out of this. And she may have a few ideas. "Hey, Ryoken. Do you remember the time Dr. Genome accidentally spilled some chemicals on Uncle Aso's lab coat and you thought his dyed it in rainbow color?"

Ryoken looks up from the floor and looks at his Aunt Kyoko for a moment.

"And also the time that his lab coat got caught on the door and has been stuck there for an hour?"

Ryoken smiles a bit. He remembers that part.

"And that time when Uncle Aso tried to flirt with me with the worst flirting ways he did. Now that was hilarious, but I do like Uncle Aso a lot."

Then Kyoko hears Ryoken laugh a bit. It's been so long since Ryoken laughed since his father was sent to prison 3 years ago. That made Kyoko has tears of joy form in her eyes and hugs the boy. "I knew that your happy self would come back. Please don't shut yourself like that, okay?"

Ryoken stops laughing, smiles, and hugs his Aunt Kyoko back. "Don't worry, Aunt Kyoko. I promise I won't ever shut myself off from anyone."

**Author's Note:**

> Aaawww! This is the first time I ever did a Ryoken and Kyoko bond moment! This is actually sweet! I hope you guys enjoyed this short story of the Ryoken and Kyoko moment since VRAINS barely showed any of it at all. Also I ship Baira and Faust. It's… kind of canon, right?


End file.
